


Benetnasch’s Strings

by Heavenly0Archfiend



Series: The Last Ones Standing [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alpha Kamishiro Ryouga, Alpha Nasch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Barian World, Disqualifyshipping, Face-Heel Turn, Implied Galaxymastershipping, Implied Sargassoshipping, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Rape, Omega Thomas Arclight, Rape/Non-con Elements, hellshark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly0Archfiend/pseuds/Heavenly0Archfiend





	Benetnasch’s Strings

Eran tan hermosos

Correr sus dedos a través de aquellos sedosos mechones de cabello – largos los de tonalidad castaño-rojiza y más cortos los rubios que enmarcaban aquel precioso rostro con forma de corazón – esparcidos indolentemente a lo largo de sus almohadas le resultaba tan o más relajante que hundir las manos en el agua del más tranquilo riachuelo.

Un par de ojos magenta lo observaban, o al menos hacían el valiente intento de mantenerse lo suficientemente abiertos para enfocar la mirada, si la frecuencia de sus pesados parpadeos era de fiar.

Para Nasch, tener aquellas exóticas gemas clavadas en él nunca había sido nada menos que embriagador.

Incluso como un humano

Incluso cuando creía odiar a su poseedor

Ahora, libres de toda intensidad y desafío, pero mostrando sin reparos su – hasta entonces – cuidadosamente oculta calidez, eran más bellos que nunca.

Velados e increíblemente ingenuos, aquellos eran los ojos de una criatura que jamás había sufrido abuso alguno.

Una increíble mejora al Thomas Arclight de _antes_ …

 _Antes_ de que Don Thousand les ofreciese a los últimos tres en pie premios que ninguno podía rechazar…

Que ninguno, al final, _quiso_ rechazar…

Nasch, Mizael y Zexal…

Por todas sus virtudes…

Tras tantas batallas y sacrificios…

Demostraron finalmente que, lo único que resultó de “matar” su humanidad para acceder a los poderes que necesitaban para enfrentar a su mayor enemigo con la menor probabilidad de victoria a su favor, fue precisamente volverlos más humanos que nunca.

Lo suficientemente humanos para echar un vistazo a los mundos destruyéndose alrededor de ellos y rememorar la agonía que los embargó ante cada pérdida en aquella guerra absurda.

_Thomas…_

_Kaito…_

_Vector…_

Podían recuperarlos

Lo único que tenían que hacer…

Era…

—¿En qué piensa, Mi Rey…?

Thomas ya no lo contradecía ni se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

El hijo mediano de la Noble Casa Arclight jamás soñaría siquiera con desafiar la autoridad de su Soberano.

Su precioso tesoro, finalmente a salvo entre sus brazos.

Justo como siempre debió ser

Nasch se permitió a sí mismo reflejar en su mirada la sonrisa que le ofrecería al humano si sus rasgos Barianos se lo permitiesen.

Como siempre, Thomas entendió, y la sonrisa adormilada que le ofreció a cambio fue lo suficientemente radiante para opacar el sol.

El Alto Emperador de Baria decidió concederse otra indulgencia y, con una mirada juguetona que inmediatamente puso en guardia al aletargado Omega, se recostó en el amplio lecho para proceder a mover a su acompañante sobre él, en un movimiento tan veloz que el pobre muchacho no pudo seguir.

Una suave exhalación de sorpresa atravesó los labios de Thomas, quien parpadeó como una lechuza ante su brusco cambio de posición y la repentina cercanía entre su rostro y el de Nasch.

Nasch simplemente rio, divertido ante la confusión claramente escrita en el rostro de su amado, dándole al humano un aire que era imposible de calificar de otra cosa además de “tierno”.

El Bariano enredó una garra en aquel rebelde mechón de cabello castaño-rojizo que siempre se negaba misteriosamente a ser sometido en trenza o cola de caballo alguna, aquel que IV siempre mantuvo más largo pero que ahora ostentaba básicamente la misma longitud que los otros.

Thomas inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda en un entrañable gesto inconsciente que delataba su confusión desde – si V había dicho la verdad aquella vez – su más tierna infancia.

A ojos de Nasch, aquel tic solo incrementaba el – ya de por sí fuerte – parecido del antiguo Campeón de Duelos de Asia a un gatito curioso.

_Adorable_

Los ojos de Thomas perdieron su último rastro de somnolencia al sentir el pronunciado pero no significativamente doloroso tirón que obligó su rostro a descender hasta estrellar sus labios entreabiertos contra la faz de Nasch.

Precisamente: Contra la altura del rostro de Nasch donde estarían sus labios, si los tuviera en su forma Bariana.

El humano parpadeó un par de veces en rápida sucesión antes de relajarse en el contacto y cerrar los ojos, acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de Nasch y aferrándose a su camisa.

Y como cada vez que hacían eso, la misma calidez no falló en calar hasta lo más hondo del Alto Emperador Bariano.

Si bien las noches de desenfreno en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro hasta que el humano desfallecía no escaseaban, eran aquellos momentos de pacífica, gentil intimidad los que le recordaban a Nasch que todo había valido la pena.

Sin duda: Bajar sus Discos de Duelo aquella noche fue la elección correcta.


End file.
